


Hollow Vessels

by MayorStonerGhoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character tags to be added as they make an appearance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyships are a thing, Ship Tags too, Vampire/ Vampire Hunter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorStonerGhoul/pseuds/MayorStonerGhoul
Summary: When Eren Jaeger catches his first vampire out on a hunt, he feels home at last among his people. What he doesn't know is that there's more to Bertholdt's capture than meets the eye and much bigger things on the horizon for both of their families. When Bertholdt breaks free with the aid of the rest of his clan the hunters are ready to go on a head hunt. Instead their leader, Levi, proposes a much better solution to the vampire hunters: Take down the threat killing the innocent, and leave them be.It's a risky bargain but one Erwin is willing to take for the safety of the many.





	1. Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Work title is from Hollow Vessels by Lifewalker
> 
> Chapter title Monsters by Ruelle
> 
> Listen to the whole playlist here: https://open.spotify.com/user/stonerghoul/playlist/6FLg00gbZutJVbrxUshF4s

The evening lamps were just being lit when Eren Jaeger stepped out into the streets. Green eyes flickered from the first lamp to the sky, taking in the bands of purple and red from where the sun was still setting, dark red over the distant mountains. Time to begin his rounds. 

The sound of steps on cobblestone and civilian voices were all that he could hear around, the evening streets still busy, unaware of the threat they faced. Eren had a target tonight. It was his first real mission since he had joined the family of vampire hunters so long ago. 

A nervous twist in his stomach came with his first few steps into the crowd, eyes sharp on the faces he passed. He was supposed to be keeping an eye out for a younger vampire, intel suggesting that he had just been turned a few weeks prior. Before that he was a known human proxy for the clan they had been hunting for years. 

Neophytes were the best way to test the skills of a new hunter, hungrier and less focused than their elders. It made his adrenaline sing without even spotting his mark; a hunt was a hunt after all. The sight of a hood in the crowd caught his eye. Odd, considering how little light was left and the area they were in.

Slowly Eren started to follow along behind the hooded figure, green eyes pinching in frustration. Why was there a vampire out so early in the evening? Were they keeping the young ones that hungry? 

In the end it didn’t matter, Eren began to slip closer and closer to the hooded figure when the taller man turned suddenly down an alley. He picked up his pace, turning to follow him only to find it empty. 

A confused noise was all he managed to get out before he heard a heavy sound behind him. Eren already had his knife in hand as he whirled around. Dark green eyes met his as the cloaked vampire caught his wrist, a wary expression in his eyes already. 

A push far harder than any man could give sent Eren spilling to the ground and the sound of footsteps on the fast retreat could be heard. His footing gone it took him a moment to recover, nearly tripping as he followed behind the vampire. 

As he rounded the corner he could still see the hood in the distance, and with a frustrated yell he started to plow through the crowd, knife tucked safely back in his coat. A few curses followed him but his mind was already five steps ahead, pushing others out of the way as the vampire ahead of him broke into a full run. 

Other cloaked figures began to shift into the crowd, behind the young hunter and following at a distance, observing as he gained on the neophyte. The vampires tensed when they heard a startled sound coming from their comrade. Hunters who recognized the cry were coming now. 

They would have to leave their young friend behind. 

The first signs of other hunters in the crowd had the cloaked ones scattering, grouping together before they vanished into the alley ways. They were safe in a group. No hunter in their right mind would pursue multiple vampires, even in a pack of their own. 

The first vampire was quickly cornered by the young hunter. The alley he had turned in was a dead end and the panic on his face as not one, but three hunters converged on him was apparent. Wide green eyes were fixated on weapons. 

“Jaeger,” came a familiar voice. Eren looked back long enough to see Mike and Nanaba behind him. “Take it alive.” 

Panicked sounds fell on deaf ears as the hunters continued to close in on their prey, who was making serious attempts to scale the brickwork in front of him to no avail. The first set of warm hands to touch him brought a fearful scream from the vampire as they yanked and pulled on his arms to get him into a set of irons. 

The neophyte had yet to gain his full strength, or the stamina for it, it seemed and Eren was happy to take advantage of the fact. Long fingers gripped the vampire’s hair, trying to keep his resistance to a minimum as Mike wrestled with the still wriggling vampire. Guilt twisted along with elation; it was clear this creature didn’t want to die any more than he did. 

Spirits still ran high as they started to bring their target back home, even the usually stoic Mike gave Eren a pat on the back, claiming his hunt an overwhelming success even by his standards. 

“Really Eren,” he reassured for the second time,” You did perfectly. You put the enemy on the defensive and drove him into a corner, I couldn’t have done it better myself.” 

The smile that spread Eren’s lips only seemed to agitate their prisoner more as they walked him through the alley. The night was still young enough that they could get caught dragging a man against his will, and as much as they would like to blend in with the authorities men like Nile Dok would have shat themselves before they allowed that to happen. 

It was when the hunter’s building came back into view that their captive started to struggle again. “Please… please don’t take me in there…. Please… I just wanted to feed and go home…. I don’t want to kill anyone…” 

Another twinge of guilt twisted Eren’s gut when the begging started up in earnest, but he pushed the vampire ahead of him nevertheless, urging him into the building when the door opened to welcome them. 

“Ohmygod! You actually got one!” An excited voice greeted them just inside, Hanji appearing practically out of the shadows. 

The researcher started forward and the vampire moved back, pushing against Eren with a fearful whimper even as Hanji got their hands on him. Prying fingers had his mouth open, showing his short fangs. The sight was met with a squeal of excitement and a muffled whine from the vampire. 

“Get him down to my lab, there’s a table ready for him and everything. I even have something to feed him with, but don’t you boys worry about that. I’ll take care of all the gross stuff!” 

The disgust must have been showing on Eren’s face, and when the vampire in his arms finally managed to twist his head out of Hanji’s grip he was met with a grimace. 

Hanji walked behind them when they finally started to move the vampire towards the stairs, chattering at a near constant. ”Intel gathered says this young man’s name is Bertholdt Fubar. He was only old enough for the clan to consider turning him recently. You do go by him, right?” Hanji ducked around the two hunters much to their protest, watching as the vampire slowly nodded his assent. “Good! My name is Hanji, I’ll be the one taking care of you while you’re here. I hope we get to be good friends, Bertholdt!” 

A small whine was their only reply before Hanji began to give more excited chattering, repeating the information that had been in Eren’s report to begin with.

The makeshift laboratory in the basement was cluttered to say the least, a few whistling beakers making Bertholdt flinch. But not more than the sight of another vampire already strapped to one of the tables.

Her skin looked brittle to the eye and Bertholdt gave another whine at the sight of the familiar young woman. Annie had been just like him after all. And while she didn’t lie dead on the table, she was hardly alive in the state of starvation she had put herself in. 

“Now if you don’t mind not struggling, the boys are going to put you a few tables down from your friend. I don’t think you would enjoy being shoved right next to her, but I hope you don’t intend to do the same thing she did. I would really like you to stay awake. A conscious subject can give me more answers than a vegetable after all!” 

Bertholdt, in the end, didn’t struggle much as he was uncuffed and chained to the table. While he had enough slack to sit up, it wasn’t enough to get his arms around Hanji without making a serious effort. They both knew he wasn’t strong enough to break the chains just yet. 

The two hunters scattered the moment Hanji mentioned feeding, already assuming that the retreating figures had caught him before he could do so. Hanji certainly wasn’t wrong and Eren and Mike were far from the masochistic types. They had no desire to watch anything drink blood and the last thing they heard were Hanji’s apologies for the taste. The distant mentions of coagulation had both men sharing glances of disgust as they climbed the stairs as quickly as possible, eager to turn in their mission with Nanaba and reap their reward.

Outside, three cloaked figures watched the building, bright eyes glowering while they memorized the location. The vampires scattered soon after, retreating for the night. 

Soon they would have all their children back home.


	2. Bloody Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a serious discussion with Erwin about his temper, Bertholdt tries to reason with the hunter too. Hanji gets a little too excited about her experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Bloody Tears by The Megas
> 
> Thanks to both of my wonderful betas. You guys are great!

Once upstairs the mood lightened almost instantly. In the small mess hall they had, Nanaba and the other hunters were all waiting with drinks. The sight of Eren coming through the door had them raising their glasses with a cheer. Heat lanced into his cheeks even as he grinned and threw up his own arm in victory. Cheers met the motion, and Mike gave him a final clap on the back before he settled next to Nanaba, nuzzling at her cheek for a moment before he leaned to set into his own glass. 

Eren made his way over to them, still grinning from ear to ear as he climbed over the bench to sit. “So, what’s the news for the day guys?” 

“What, besides the fact your head got inflated even more?” Jean asked from the corner of the table. 

His boyfriend, Marco, nudged him with his elbow before smiling Eren’s way. “Nothing new in any of our reports. We have the early morning rounds this time.”

Although he was busy giving Jean the stink eye, he still smiled to the freckled man beside him. “That’s what I was hoping to hear.” 

The pair of couples began to chat amongst themselves then, leaving Eren to mull over his thoughts. His hunt was over for the night. He wouldn’t have to go back out on rounds unless he really wanted to, and he supposed sleep would have been the better option. He was going to have to watch their new prisoner once Hanji tired out of doing their ‘research’ on the vampire. 

Eventually he waved to the others and started to get back up again, only be to be stopped by Nanaba. “You did good tonight, kid. You should talk to Erwin before you head up to your room. I’m sure he’ll have something juicier than us to tell you.” 

Green eyes blinked at the woman for a moment, considering how rarely she spoke without prompting he was slow to give her a bright smile. “Thanks, Nanaba!” 

And with that he was off like a shot, nearly tripping on his way up the stairs toward Erwin’s office. No doubt he would still be awake with how early the night still was. Or, at least, that’s what Eren was hoping. It had been awhile since they had been able to talk just the two of them; this would be a refreshing change. 

Erwin was seated and reading over reports from the other hunters when the confident knock came from the other side. “Come in,” he called, neatly laying his papers down.

The sight of the youngest hunter brought a smile to his lips, and Eren was quick to sit in one of the chairs he had around the cluttered desk. “Good evening, sir. Nanaba said I should come speak to you before I go get some rest.”

The smile grew fond and he nodded. “I’m glad she did. You did very well today, according to her. Even when you were frustrated, you still stayed on the mark. The only thing is… you need to watch how many civilians you push out of your way. I know you had to get to the target, but drawing attention to ourselves is out of the question.” 

Eren wilted in his seat. “I’m sorry, sir. When that thing put its hands on me, I just kind of lost it a little.” 

Blue eyes softened. “I know, but you have to keep your head in the field. They will always be trying to get their hands on you, and if you aren’t prepared to keep them cut down, they’ll take you down with them. I don’t want you to be on the receiving end of a stake.” 

Slowly Eren’s gaze steadied back on the hunter commander and he smiled. “Thanks Erwin… I wouldn’t be here at all without you.” 

“Don’t worry about that. Just protect yourself. Now go get some rest before you have to guard that thing when Hanji passes out.” 

“Yes, sir!” Eren practically jumped to his feet, eager to get out of Erwin’s sight now that he had been reprimanded for his recklessness. Not like that was anything new. 

The brunet headed up the stairs to his room, in between Armin and Mikasa’s. Both of their doors still had light coming from beneath the cracks, but Eren decided against bothering them, locking his own door behind him with a heavy sigh. At least after the adrenaline crash he’d had earlier, he would be able to sleep well. 

The next morning he woke, laying half across his bed with only one boot kicked off. An annoyed sound left him as he rose, the lack of windows only irking him all the more when he reached to light the lamp on his bedside table and couldn’t find the matches. 

Once he finally had the oil lamp lit, he started to fumble out of his clothes from the night before and into a new set. A bath could come after he was done babysitting Hanji’s newest pet monster. 

Finally he made it down to the basement, one piece of bread half-eaten and hanging from his mouth with another in his hand, both smeared with garlic and butter. The basement was surprisingly quiet this time of day. All of the burners were turned down while their keeper wasn’t there to mind them. Annie still lay cold and quiet on the table furthest from the door while Bertholdt stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. 

“Aren’t you bloodsuckers supposed to sleep during the day?” Eren asked between bites of his breakfast, green eyes still not quite alert. 

“... Normally. I’m afraid to sleep…” the vampire admitted quietly. 

“Afraid? You already know you’re here for Hanji’s crazy experiments. We can’t kill you until they’re done at the very least. Even then, they’ll probably insist we keep you around for sentimental bullshit.” Eren tore into his second slice of bread with a glare. 

“You say that, but…” His head turned toward Annie as he sat up on the table, facing the hunter with a small frown after a moment. “She didn’t trust you enough to feed… and I trust her judgement more than I trust you.” 

A derisive snort came from Eren before he could stop it. “What, is she your girlfriend or something?” 

The look of despair that split Bertholdt’s face was all the answer he needed, and the pair lapsed into silence. Eren finished his breakfast while he had the chance, suddenly wishing he’d thought to bring down water as well. 

“What made you want to be one of them?” Eren’s voice finally split the silence, curiosity filling his tone. “We know you’ve been with them for at least a few years now, but we could never find a reason. Weren’t your parents all killed by vampires?” 

Bertholdt looked taken aback by the questions, blinking at Eren for a moment before he replied. “They were, but not by vampires like my family. The vampires that killed my parents, and Annie’s, and Reiner’s… they were vicious and bloodthirsty. My sire and the rest of his clan are good. We don’t take the lives of innocent people when we feed; only enough to sustain us. Thieves and the like… they aren’t so lucky.” 

A suspicious expression crossed Eren’s features at that. “You say that, but bodies are dredged out of the river all the time. I don’t believe you.” 

“You think there’s only one vampire clan per town?” Bertholdt frowned at him. “It’s harder to hunt down multiple targets living in multiple places, you know.” 

“So, what, you’re just okay with letting other vampires run around killing the innocent, is that it?” Eren’s voice rose in volume as well as frustration. 

“No! But we don’t have a say over them! Our-- ” Bertholdt looked at his hands instead of Eren for a moment, as if searching for an answer. “Our clan leader is younger than theirs. They don’t respect him enough to listen to his terms, so they do as they please.” 

Another snort from Eren. He leaned Hanji’s chair on its back legs, still staring the vampire down. “Likely story. It’s what I’d say if I didn’t want to die.” 

Bertholdt’s shoulders slumped at that and he shook his head. “Believe whatever you want. I don’t know why I thought talking to you would make a difference. We only lived through the same thing.” 

The sound of the chair legs hitting the ground again made Bertholdt jump. “Don’t you dare compare our lives! I would never betray my entire species!” 

Dark green eyes narrowed then. “I didn’t betray anyone. I joined my family by choice. You were, what, adopted and brainwashed into thinking every vampire is evil just for existing? Maybe you should try some real cognitive thinking, Eren.” 

Teeth were bared at that, but Eren had no retort. Of course the hunters had taught him that vampires couldn’t be trusted. They were monsters, every one one of them, at heart. Right? 

An uneasy silence fell over them. Eren tapped the chair legs against the floor impatiently, waiting for the hours to drain away so he could leave. He should have brought a book. Honestly, he was expecting guard duty to be more exciting than this. 

Eventually Eren propped himself up between the chair and the empty table next to Bertholdt’s, leaning back until he was comfortable enough to doze. The sound of the chains going lax again alerted Eren to Bertholdt laying back as well. There was only so much staring they could do at one another. 

Hours ticked away like days even as Eren dozed in and out of consciousness, the heavy fall of boots on the stairs the only thing to drag him out of rest.

Hanji popped the door open, grinning widely. “Goooood morning my wonderful test subject! And you, too, Eren!” 

Eren blinked sleepily at Hanji and started to stand up. “Good morning, Hanji. You didn’t sleep for very long.” 

“I couldn’t sleep! I’m just so excited to keep making more headway with our new friend!” they replied, already rummaging around in their desk. 

“Do you need me to stay?” Eren hoped not, but he tried to keep that out of his tone. He was eager to get away from the vampire he’d argued with. 

“Actually, I need you to hold him down for a minute if you don’t mind.” Hanji whirled around with a wicked grin and a pair of pliers in hand. “I want to pull one of his fangs.” 

Bertholdt gave a jolt on the table at the sight and was wriggling before Eren could even get his hands on him. He was happy to give Bertholdt a reason to open his mouth this time. Both of the men thrashed a bit before Eren finally got an arm around Bertholdt’s neck. 

Hanji pried his mouth open with difficulty, the vampire whining in a high pitched way even before the metal got a grip on a tender fang. 

A hard yank was all it took for the sharp tooth to come loose. Hanji gave a victorious crow as they looked over the tooth in hand. “Thank you very much, Bertholdt. It’s a perfect specimen.” 

Eren dropped him with a disgruntled noise, the vampire struggling to get his hand to his mouth. 

Pain echoed in the vampire’s skull from the rough tooth removal, the blood that had initially dripped from the wound already coming to a stop as his gums healed. Blood-colored tears gathered in Bertholdt’s eyes as he watched the researcher looking over the fang. Eren disappeared out the door before he could be properly thanked as well. 

“Not hollow… So you have to swallow the blood after you bite. How on earth do you keep from making a mess?” They gave Bertholdt a curious glance. “This merits some field research. I need to go talk to Erwin.” Hanji looked after Eren balefully before glancing back to Bertholdt. “Behave for me for a few minutes, my beautiful boy. I promise I’ll make up for the pain I caused you, okay?” 

And with that, Hanji was starting back up the stairs again, leaving Bertholdt and Annie alone in the basement. 

Once he was sure there was no one that could hear him, he looked to his sleeping love, tears finally slipping down his cheeks without anyone to witness them. “They said they would come for us. You’ll be free again, Annie. I promise.”


	3. In the House, In a Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampires discuss getting their neophytes back home. Levi heads out for a bite.

While the hunters celebrated, on the other side of town, the vampires collaborated. The clan leader, Levi, sat at the head of the table poring over a map of the town. The recently discovered headquarters for the vampire hunters was surrounded by scribbles and notes. 

“So. The plan is to wait until most of the hunters are out on their rounds. From what Farland and Isabel have told me they should be out around 2am. They are unlikely to change their pattern on the spot, especially considering they have two vampires in their basement now,” Levi’s voice carried over the table to his family, weariness clear in his face. 

“You don’t think they’ve disposed of Annie yet?” Reiner asked, concern written all over his face.

“No, in every conversation we’ve heard about their little prisoners, they’ve used plural. And I doubt they’ve captured a vampire from our less than friendly neighbors,” Levi answered their only remaining neophyte. His expression softened a little. “We’ll get them both out of there, Reiner.” 

The blond shifted in his seat and nodded, allowing Levi to continue explaining their plan. 

“When we get in we’ll have to be fast. Straight down the stairs, break the shackles, and get out. We can feed Annie once she’s home safe.” Levi tapped at another, smaller map just in front of him. “Sasha, you’re sure this map is still current?” 

Sasha sat up a little straighter in her seat. “Yes, I’m very sure. Am I to head the recovery effort?” 

“No. Connie and the rest of them still know your face, and I doubt they’ve forgotten that you ended up in our hands after your little accident. They won’t hesitate to take you down.” Grey eyes hardened once more. “I don’t want casualties, I just want our sires back.” 

A hush fell over the table for a moment, every vampire present seeming to agree with their elder. 

“Eld, you will be heading up this recovery along with Reiner and Petra. Reiner, you’re going because we’ll need someone who can carry Annie and still fight if necessary, and that is the only reason. Petra and Eld are there to get you in and keep you safe. We’re going to be ready to spring this operation every night this week, am I understood?” 

Every voice at the table slowly gave their assent. Levi nodded.

“Good. We need to wait for a night where that damn werewolf isn’t in the building. Mike Zacharius is a liability I’m not willing to deal with. He’ll smell us coming before we can even get in the door.” 

A few murmurs of agreement followed Levi’s statement along with a shudder through the younger members of the clan. 

“How did a werewolf even end up in a clique of vampire hunters?” Reiner’s tone had turned more aggressive. “Shouldn’t he be just as afraid of those bastards?”

“We don’t know, Reiner. We don’t exactly have a good track record with these people. Remember, they are the ones that took Oluo out without so much as a second thought. I’ll ask them if we ever manage to capture one and get them under compulsion, hm?” 

Petra frowned suddenly. “Should we be trying to grab one of them while we’re at it?” 

“Absolutely not!” Levi’s tone left no room for argument. “For starters they’ll notice whoever we snatch, and for another it’s too risky to try and grab one of them blindly. We have no idea who’s armed and who’s not. I just want Annie and Bertholdt back home safe, don’t you?” 

“O-of course, Levi. I just wanted to clarify.” 

He nodded and leaned back in his chair tiredly. “I know. We’ll worry about that later though, alright?”

Another silence fell over the table for a few moments, Levi’s mouth stretching open in a yawn. He was exhausted. Ever since Annie had been taken they had been trying to devise a strategy to get them all out. Between that and hardly having the time to feed himself he was ready to curl up and just sleep. He couldn’t as long as they had family to worry about. 

“For the next few nights we will take turns watching the building from a safe distance, in shifts of two. The others will be feeding as often as we can without getting caught. We need our strength in case things get messy. Eld and his group will be going in deep, but I also need Isabel and Farland with me. We’ll be running distraction on the upper floors; our aim is to get in and out without being killed or killing any of theirs. The last thing we need is another revenge fueled lover with a chip on their shoulder.” 

No one looked to Sasha but she still bowed her head a little. It had been her foolish attempt at leaping between buildings as a human that had landed her at home with the clan of vampires. 

“Sasha, Ymir, the two of you will be watching the streets from the rooftop, just in case. If you see Mike, Nanaba, or any of the others returning we need you to whistle. We need our exit clear. If they figure out we’re in the building they are going to make it difficult to get out. We’re lucky Bertholdt’s scent was enough to keep Zacharius from sniffing us out the first time.” 

A murmur of agreement came from the two younger vampires, and with a nod Levi began to rise from his seat, pallid skin looking more so in the shadows. “I want you to get with your squads and start working on your plans. I trust you all to this task implicitly.” 

“Sir…. you need to go feed. It’s been days and if you aren’t careful you’re going to start drying out on us,” Petra spoke up once Levi was almost to the door. He looked back with a wry smile before disappearing out of the room. 

Out of sight of his family his shoulders finally began to slump with exhaustion. He was too tired to hunt and he knew it. 

Stubbornly he still left the house after pulling a coat on; the hood would be helpful if he ran into any of the hunters. They tried to hide their faces from them as often as possible. It was best to be unknown to them, or anyone else. 

Luckily the streets were still full, the weekend bringing out the late night drinkers and other rabble-rousers. Hopefully it would make his night a little easier. 

The hunt was short and sweet, one of the drunkards passed out in a back alley. Easy enough. The buzz of alcohol was in his blood and it only made Levi wearier. He was glad that he had avoided the hunter patrols for the night. He was in no shape to escape them. 

It felt reckless for him to have gone out now. The building seemed to welcome him home as he climbed the stairs toward his room. The windows were heavily curtained, but not boarded up. He knew what the hunters watched for when it came to vampire hives. 

Levi barely managed to get himself out of his clothes and beneath the blankets before sleep pulled him under, exhaustion seeping into his very soul. He was grateful when dreamless sleep swallowed him. 

The next night was upon them before any of them were really ready. 

Sasha and Eld took the first watch. The rest of the vampire family took their time to feed on as many people as they safely could, with Levi and Isabel guiding them around patrols. The following nights proved just as fruitless as the first. It wasn’t until Bertholdt had been in hunter custody for an entire week that they finally saw their biggest concern walk out of the building.

The signal passed in the form of a messenger, Sasha running to let everyone know that the werewolf was out on the town, making his rounds. 

It was time.


	4. Fighting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampires take back their youngest members and Levi sets up a meeting before the hunters can gang up and try to give them a beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Fighting Back - Black Gryph0n & Baasik
> 
> Fic playlist found here -https://open.spotify.com/user/stonerghoul/playlist/6FLg00gbZutJVbrxUshF4s

The early evening shifts of hunters were just getting out of their gear. Eren pulled himself out of his weapons harness while Jean began to badger him about the night’s patrols. It was a short argument, Jean quickly distracted by Marco asking for help with his gear. Help he didn’t really need, but it got Jean to stop picking at Eren for five minutes. 

They were walking toward the mess hall when the front door shattered inward. The sound of multiple footsteps could be heard heading inside, even as three hooded figures disappeared down the stairs. Shouting started soon after, the rest of the vampires in the building drawing their weapons but making no move to attack until the hunters came for them. 

The sounds of blades clashing could be heard at the heart of the assault. Eren was aiming for a kill, glad he had kept his knife handy. Green eyes narrowed in hatred at the shorter vampire, his blade bouncing harmlessly off the collision. A yell of frustration was met with a hiss and a forceful shove, sending the human sprawling to the floor as Levi twisted to block a blow from behind. Connie had jumped in to defend his fellow hunter. 

A scream from below made hunter and vampire alike come to a halt, the chaos stopping only long enough for the vampires to hear the sound of five pairs of feet running back up the stairs. 

“We got them, let’s go!” Reiner’s voice echoed up to them, over the screams of the researcher begging for them to leave their specimens. 

They didn’t need to be told twice. Knives disappeared back into cloaks and they began to shove past the hunters attempting to re-engage. The three elders had little trouble dodging blades, stakes, and snatching arms as they attempted to halt the fleeing vampires. Reiner and Bertholdt were already out the door, Annie’s body held gingerly over Reiner’s shoulder. Broken chains still dangled from Bertholdt’s wrists. The elders were almost out the front door when they heard a high whistle from outside. 

Shit. 

“SCATTER!” Levi’s command came and Eld’s team began to branch away, running full tilt from the scent of the werewolf coming their way. 

Mike rounded the corner two streets down as the trio of elders burst from the door. Farland and Levi were already heading for the rooftops while Isabel led him away. Hunters were following them from the building too, Erwin himself at the head. 

Fear lanced through Levi then. It was rare for Erwin to be seen anywhere outside of their headquarters when he didn’t have business, at least at night. They were in for a long pursuit. Ymir and Sasha were already gone, at least, when he leapt onto the building where their scent lingered strongest. 

Good. They would only have to outrun the hunters now. 

Levi followed Bertholdt and Reiner’s scents; they had gone in similar directions and he could hear them still running on either side. They were the ones he was most worried about now. Eld could take care of himself, and so could Isabel and Farland. Ymir and Sasha had a head start from the roofs and the advantage of never being seen. They would all make it, he had faith. 

Meanwhile the hunters were in an uproar, a few people lingering back like Armin to comfort Hanji. Confusion was the overall feeling in the air. Not a single one of the hunters had more than a bruise from being shoved after the initial invasion. Even the few that had left the building in pursuit of the vampires were more startled than anything. 

Once it was all said and done there were no casualties for either party. The vampires had slipped away in the darkness with their compatriots and the hunters had been left alive under Levi’s orders. The hunters returned, and while none of them, Mike and Erwin especially, were any worse for wear it was clear that they were all displeased with the turn of events. 

The clean up downstairs was the worst of it, with shattered beakers and fluids Armin and Hanji had to repeatedly tell the others not to touch with their bare hands. Hanji was distraught enough for most of it, spending their time staring at the notes they had managed to get down from the few successful experiments with Bertholdt.

“That was more than a little weird, don’t you guys think?” Eren paused, broom still in hand as he looked between Armin and Marco. 

The other two slowly stopped their cleaning to look up at him, sharing a look before they weighed in. 

“I mean… it makes sense for them to get in and get out without hurting us if they didn’t want us to come after them. If they were to really injure or kill even one of ours, we wouldn’t have just let them run…” Armin spoke up first. 

“It was still a little strange. They didn’t even grab one of us as revenge, they just came and went.” Marco frowned and looked over at Hanji. “Didn’t you say that that vampire told you they don’t kill people?” 

Hanji looked over listlessly and nodded. “I think he told Eren the same thing when he was guarding him. It would make sense if he was telling the truth.” 

The three lapsed into a thoughtful silence, making sure to get every bit of glass and broken metal off the floor before they left Armin to deal with Hanji’s somber mood. 

Eren and Marco joined the other hunters in the mess hall. Erwin and Mike were still positively livid. 

“What are we going to do about this, Erwin?!” Connie yelled from his seat. “It’s obvious they used Sasha to get in here! What’s stopping them from coming back and finishing us off?!” 

A few murmurs of agreement could be heard and the man in question slammed his hand onto one of the tables, causing a hush to fall over the gathered hunters. 

“We are trying to figure this out, Springer, and your outburst is not helping.” Erwin’s eyes were cold as he looked around the room. “It’s obvious that we should have dealt with Sasha before now… as much as it hurts to have to hunt one of our own. The problem here is we have no idea where they rest, and yet they know exactly where we are.” 

“Why can’t Mike sniff them out?” Jean asked, head propped on his hand.

“We’ve tried several times,” answered Mike, irritation clear in his tone. “It’s not uncommon for them to hit the rooftops or even the sewer if they feel like they’re being tracked, and I’ve yet to come across a building that smelled like a hive.” 

“We’ll figure something out.” Erwin’s tone left no room for argument, even as he trailed off into thought. 

The vampires were having less of a celebration than they expected. The irons had been easy enough to break off of Bertholdt’s wrists, and he was grateful to be free. He had scarcely let go of Reiner or Annie since he had gotten home. 

Unfortunately, the problem they were having lay in their sleeping love. No matter what blood was offered to her she still wouldn’t drink. Most of the other vampires had wandered off after a while, leaving Bertholdt and Reiner to try and coax her into drinking. 

It lasted until the wee hours of the morning, quiet begging coming from Bertholdt as he held his bleeding wrist to her lips. “Please…. Please, Annie, come back to me. You’re safe, we’re home… just please… don’t leave me like this.” 

Reiner could only hold the other, and they remained like that even as the sun rose. Reiner with his arms around Bertholdt, and Bertholdt with his arms around Annie, crying softly into her hair until he finally ran out of steam. In the end they slept like that, all three of them in a dark corner. 

It was early the next evening that they finally moved Annie to her bed, Bertholdt lingering long enough to stroke through her hair a few times before he left with Reiner to hunt. Hanji hadn’t let him starve, but whatever chemical they had put in the blood had robbed it of most of its nutritional value. He was starving. 

Levi was also out on the town, a goal in mind before the vampire hunters could get their footing and retaliate. The hunters had fixed patrols, at least, and it made it easy for him to find the target he was looking for. For once he moved without a hood and he reached to give the brunet’s shoulder a firm squeeze when he turned down a vacant alley, behind him before the hunter even knew what was happening. 

Eren pulled his knife when he caught on, bristling like an animal on the verge of a fight when Levi held up a hand. 

“I am not here to fight you, but to pass along a message. I will be waiting in the old River Tavern tomorrow evening for your boss, Erwin Smith. I don’t expect him to come alone, and he should expect the same of me. I’m not looking for a fight, however. I want to have a nice, friendly talk from one leader to another.” 

Levi began to step backwards, out of the alley and into the lamp lit streets, grey eyes glowing when he pulled his hood over his head to leave. Eren stood dumbstruck, staring at the place Levi had been standing before he charged forward with a snarl, only to find that the vampire was well and truly gone.


	5. Twin Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for two families to come together. Hopefully. First they need to negotiate.

The tavern was exactly as Erwin had expected it to be. The only occupants inside were vampires, besides the bartender and the cook, both likely under compulsion to forget what was happening. He was fine with that; he had the best hunters possible with him. 

Grey eyes were very calm upon his when Erwin settled across from the vampire leader. The rest of the hunters headed for the vacant bar, only Krista watching the duo like a hawk as they began to speak. 

“I’m glad you showed, Erwin. It would have been a shame to deprive the owners of any money this evening for nothing.” His gaze floated to the small group of hunters who looked ready for a fight; muscles tense and itchy fingers all around. “We aren’t here for a fight, I thought I made that very clear. I want to discuss the fact that we don’t have to keep doing this.” 

“Is that right? And what makes you think we can come to a truce?” Erwin’s face was an unreadable mask, even as Eren brought him a drink from the bar. 

“Because we’re both rational people, of course.” Levi made a motion with his head and the two vampires at his side moved to sit with the rest of his family at the back of the bar. “We didn’t kill the people that you’ve been pulling out of the river.” 

Thick eyebrows rose at that and he gave Historia a quick glance before looking back to Levi. “Let’s say I believe you. What would you propose we do?” 

“Hunt the vampires that are killing people. You have been so focused on my family that you’ve completely missed the murderers. I’m willing to offer our help, but I think you owe us a little at this point, don’t you?” Levi’s eyes hardened. “You took two of my family and one of them is still asleep. The other came back missing a tooth and emotionally traumatized.” 

Bertholdt winced in the background, huddling closer to Reiner under the cold gazes of the hunters. 

Erwin took his time thinking over the proposition, before looking back at the group that had come with him. “Historia, has he lied to me?” 

The small blonde looked surprised to hear her name and quickly shook her head. “No sir. He’s telling the truth.” 

The mood shifted then, Levi’s curious gaze flickering over to the young woman before moving back to Erwin. “I take it this means we can make a compromise?” 

 

A smile slowly drew across Erwin’s face. “Yes, I do believe it does.” 

Slowly, Levi extended his hand toward the hunter. “Truce?”

“We’ll call it a peace instead. As long as you’re on our side, we are on yours.” Erwin took his hand and gave it a squeeze, startled by just how cold the vampire was to the touch. 

A smirk played across Levi’s mouth. “I like the sound of that.” 

The vampire and the hunter both agreed that they could discuss terms on another night, once tensions had calmed a little more. For now they would return to their respective homes. Levi and a few of his own would come to the hunter headquarters to talk the following evening. 

First Erwin needed to ready the rest of his hunters for what was coming.

 

Two nights later the vampires knocked on the front door of the hunter headquarters before letting themselves in. Erwin was waiting for them in the mess hall with the rest of the gathered hunters, each wearing a similar expression of distrust. 

Levi had only brought two others with him, and they stayed close to his side. Ymir at his left and Petra on his right. He figured they were the least threatening of the bunch. Him being as short as he was, Petra not being much bigger, and Ymir at her most intimidating with a frown on her face. 

As they settled beside Erwin, tension in the room only seemed to grow. Levi adjusted so that he was beside the blond and the two women were beside him. Erwin was similarly seated with Mike and Nanaba. 

“Remember everyone,” Erwin started, bright blue eyes sweeping the room full of hunters. “We’re here to discuss terms of peace between our families, not to cause more of a fight.” Erwin’s gaze stuck on a select few, all of whom looked tense. 

Grey eyes were fixed on Erwin. Levi had little attention for the rest of the hunters right now, although he would have to address them soon. 

“The terms are to be discussed at this meeting, though I think it goes without saying that there will be no more kidnapping or murder of anyone from my clan,” Levi said. A few hunters seemed surprised over the deep tenor of his voice. “In return we are willing to help train you to better fight our kind, and to aid in hunting down the vampires responsible for all the deaths.” 

There was a momentary pause before Levi found the scientist in the audience, baring his fangs at them. “I will not tolerate any more experiments done on my family members either. If you must further your ‘research’, you can capture vampires that can’t act any better than animals, but not mine. Not again.” 

Hanji visibly cringed at the tone.

Erwin interrupted Levi’s monologue. “Your terms are agreed upon. I can see no good reason to hurt you or yours if you’re going to work alongside us. We ask in return that you do aid Hanji when there is no risk of harm. Any vampire we catch will be reluctant to do certain things and we are aware of that now. We would also ask that you help protect the lives of our hunters.” 

“.... Agreed. But any of these experiments must first be agreed to voluntarily by the vampires in question. And as you have seen with one of your former hunters, I am very willing to do what I can to help preserve your lives. Unfortunately, Sasha was too close to death when I found her, and so she became one of mine instead.” 

Connie flinched in his seat, suddenly feeling small at the memory of Sasha falling from the roof. 

“I would like to request permission for us to feed off of your lot if, and only if, we cannot find suitable conditions to hunt in, or we are injured during any hunts or future battles. If you want us to protect your lives, you must do the same for us.” Levi looked over the assembled hunters when they cringed at the thought. “We will never take more than we need, and that is less than lethal.” 

There was a short pause, and although Levi could hear Mike murmuring in Erwin’s ear, he was decent enough not to pay attention to the words. 

“Agreed,” Erwin said after a moment. “We have only the question of whether or not you would allow Mike to continue to be one of us. We have heard that vampires tend to be…. hostile toward werewolves.” 

“As long as he doesn’t have a problem with us, we have no quarrel with him.” The shorter vampire nodded a bit. “And with that, I’ve disclosed all of the terms we could think of. Is there anything else you would like to add?” 

The blond hesitated then, tapping his thumb against the table before taking a deep breath. We would like to know the location of your home. It seems only fair that we both know where the other is located.” 

The vampires hesitated. Levi turned toward the other two with a faint frown, silently asking their opinions. 

“It is only fair,” Petra said slowly, her voice just above a whisper.   
“Not like we can’t smell them coming if they decide to turn on us,” Ymir chimed in after a moment, voice equally low. 

Levi nodded and turned back to Erwin, bowing his head slightly. “Our doors are open to you.” 

The hunters were dismissed, assigned to their usual routes, but with the strict rule not to acost any vampires wearing the cloaks that Levi’s clan wore. Meanwhile, the clan leaders shared a more pleasant chat now that they no longer had any reason to draw weapons on one another. 

It looked like the start of a beautiful friendship.


	6. Madame La Morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of talking to be done, a lot of questions that need to be asked. Levi has a difficult time with Eren. Erwin is a bit of an ass too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I apologize for the long update time, started a new job but I finally found the time and the energy to write again. Enjoy. 
> 
> Chapter title: Madame La Morte - newhaven

A few days passed without incident. Erwin and Levi both spent time smoothing things over with their new allies, as well as adjusting to one another. 

Erwin found himself enjoying the company of the oddly charming vampire. Once his quirks and sense of humor were understood he was almost kind in a way. Also completely unafraid of snapping at someone for doing something stupid in his presence. Jean had learned that on the first night; an offhand remark about the lack of dust and cobwebs in the vampire’s home had been met with a sharp but clear reminder that they also liked habitable spaces. 

After nearly a week Erwin found himself curious. When they were finally alone in his office he asked the petite man across from him a simple question. 

“How did a man like you become a vampire?” 

There was a small stretch of silence before Levi replied. “I was cursed with my immortality,” he began, brow furrowed. “One of our family and I went to hunt for food in the forest. He ran off alone after a deer and was mauled by a bear. His wife blamed me and used magic to curse me with a thirst for blood.” Grey eyes flashed maliciously. “It backfired, in a way at least.” 

Pale blue eyes settled on the desk for a moment, hesitance in his tone. “Backfired how?” 

Sharp fangs gleamed in a vicious mockery of a smile. “I ate our entire caravan in the fit of hunger that struck me. My own blood included.” 

Broad eyebrows drew together at that. “You’re a Gypsy.” 

“That’s your word for my people,” Levi growled back. “We are Romani, you great oaf.” 

Erwin tensed at the tone, shoulders drawn tight as if he feared the vampire lashing out at him. 

“Relax before you shit yourself, for fuck’s sake.” 

The blond couldn’t hold back his laughter at Levi’s toneless statement, and though it was clear that Levi wasn’t pleased they fell into a more companionable silence for the time being. The scratch of Erwin’s pen began not long after. 

“What about your family?” 

Levi’s gaze slowly rose from the book spread on his lap. “What about them?” 

“How did they come to be with you? We know you picked Sasha after she fell from the roof, were the others like that?” The hunter’s tone was cautious, not wanting to tread back into uncomfortable territory. 

“Most of them, yes. Isabel and Farland were… my fault. I tried to go too long without eating and instead of letting them die, I turned them. We became close in the years after and they forgave me for what I did. Eld wasn’t one of my sire but he joined us, preferring our non-lethal feeding methods.” 

A pause. “Oluo and his wife, Petra, were murdered in a mugging. They didn’t want to die, so I saved them. Oluo isn’t with us anymore though.” There was no accusation in his tone, but Levi’s gaze told Erwin that that was on his shoulders. “Ymir came to us from Pixis’ coven. She’s rough around the edges but a decent person. Hard to read.” 

Levi’s voice was steadily growing exhausted as he spoke; it was clear he tended to linger on the quieter side. “The kids were saved from a basement. Their parents were killed by rabid vampires. We only let them join because they were old enough to know what they asked for. They’re good kids, you can tell how much each of them love each other.” 

The blond’s brow creased again. “The three of them? That’s hardly normal.” 

“Erwin. We’re vampires. That is hardly normal.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” he relented after a moment.

“I know I am.” The vampire started to rise from his seat, grey eyes moving to the hunter. “I think it’s time I head home. It was honestly exhausting to talk that much.” 

Erwin began to stand himself. “I’ll walk you out.” 

“Nonsense, I can see myself out just fine.” Levi was already at the door, a cool expression on his face to hide the weariness. “You should finish your work and get some sleep. I hear that humans like to do that at night.” 

The snark was barely out of Levi’s mouth before he slipped out the door and closed it with a snap. It left Erwin with a lot to think over. 

The next night was the first proper meeting of both families, sans Annie who still slept back at home. Levi stood at the head of the table, ready to lecture while he waited on stragglers that would rather show up late. 

It felt odd to have so many eyes on him. More than twice the usual number with at least three yet to arrive. Jean and Marco, or at least that’s what he thought their names were, filtered in with genuine apologies, snagging a pair of chairs that had been left for them. The last empty chair was on Levi’s left. 

Eren wandered in last, a plate of toast with the same garlic jam made to ‘ward away vampires’ in his hand. Levi was already halfway through his initial talk about a vampire’s actual weaknesses. He’d started with the classic stake to the heart, informing them that any piercing instrument would work, right down to swords. 

When Eren realized there was nowhere else to sit he moodily slunk toward the vampire leader, who stopped talking entirely when the hunter let his plate clatter to the table. 

Sharp grey eyes flashed when Eren raised a piece of toast to his mouth. Levi snatched it away with a growl, just in time to make the boy’s teeth clack painfully together. He waited for those green eyes to stare in his direction before he ripped through it with sharp fangs. A few hunters gasped as he chewed.

“By the way, garlic does fucking nothing except make you fuckers taste better.” 

And with both statements made, he dropped the rest of the bread back onto Eren’s plate with a sneer before picking up where he left off. 

The rest of the meeting was spent with Eren staring at his plate as if it were also going to bite, rather than listening to Levi’s strategy talk. 

“I won’t have a layout of our battlezone until I take Pixis up on an offer he extended after Bertholdt was taken by you. He invited me to come talk to him about joining forces. I had other things to worry about.” 

There was a pause. “Does anyone have any questions so far?” 

Marco’s hand raised. “Sir, why are these vampires so averse to the way you feed?”

“They think humans are food and not much else.To them, vampires are the superior race, and they feel you would do better under our thumbs. And although I’ve seen some ugly shit in my day, I feel like you humans can learn to do better. The same goes for every vampire in my family.” His tone was level but he watched Marco’s face pale from the first sentence. “We’re going to work together through this, kid. That’s why you do this anyway, right? To protect innocent people from the actual monsters?” 

“Y-yes sir.” 

A few other hunters agreed and Levi sighed.  
“With any luck he’ll take my polite refusal and let me leave. He’s just as likely to try and make me stay. Erwin has been requesting blueprints on the building, if they exist, and that’s betting that Pixis hasn’t made any changes.”

“You think he’s that smart?” Mike sounded concerned. 

“I do. He’s also old enough to know better than to trust his vampire hunter neighbors to mind their own damned business.” 

“How old is this vampire?!” Eren’s voice was angry now. 

Steel eyes flashed down at Eren dangerously. “He’s fifteen hundred years old, give or take a few decades.”

“Holy-” 

“How fucking old are you?!” Jean was almost on his feet.

“I’m a quarter of the way through my third century, so I’m not young, but not exactly old, if you catch my meaning.” Levi seemed annoyed by the fact, really. “Our talents aren’t the same either, but that’s a discussion for another night.” 

The meeting came to a close with a few of the hunters talking amongst themselves, the vampires already on their feet to follow their leader home. 

“We’ll meet up again in a week. Start training harder.” Levi’s final words rang through the room, a warning more than anything. 

 

The sun had barely gone down the next evening when Levi knocked at the door of Pixis’ home. A young blonde woman answered the door. Levi had never seen her before, and she glared at a space above his head for a moment before their eyes met. 

“Who the Hell are you?” Sharp fangs gleamed in her mouth, only bringing a deeper frown to his lips.

“Ackerman. I was invited.” He took a step forward and she took one back. 

“You can head into the living room.” She pointed to a door behind her. “Pixis will be in as soon as he’s awake.” 

Levi gave a frustrated growl and headed slowly for the room he had been pointed to, taking in the layout as well as where the doors were. A staircase on the right side—needed dusting—and a hallway on the left that was poorly lit even for him. With no sound of movement it all just felt wrong. The living room was at least better maintained, but it did little to stifle the sensation that he had just walked into a trap. 

It was a stretch of time before the girl returned with lukewarm tea before vanishing once again, with only an annoyed remark about the time.

The tea was ice cold by the time Pixis showed up. Levi heard his footsteps approaching from the hall. At least he had bothered. 

“You’ll have to forgive Hitch.” The elderly vampire’s voice was pleasant. “She’s still a child.” 

Levi turned from where he was reading book titles, his tone dry. “I can tell, she seems pretty headstrong. Ymir is the same way.” 

“Yes, I’ve heard Reiner is the same way too, especially without his little friend around. Bertholdt, wasn’t it?” The other man’s tone was smooth, but political.

“You’re not wrong. It’s a good thing he wasn’t out of our hands for long.” Levi sighed. “I appreciate your offer nevertheless, and hope that we can continue living alongside each other as we have been.” 

“Of course, Levi. I would love nothing less.” 

“Good to know. I’ll let myself out.” Levi started toward the door just as it opened. 

Priests robes.

Levi went rigid at the sight, then realized that he didn’t hear a heartbeat. It was exactly half past time he left. 

He stepped around the other man and made sure that he could hear him distracting Pixis before heading for the door. Things had taken a turn from the interesting to the horrifying.

He needed to talk with Erwin tonight, not in a week. 

Levi settled for sending word with one of the younger hunters when he returned home. He didn’t need to be spotted entering any building other than his home right now. 

Erwin would just have to come to him.


	7. Firewall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a report, they have a final meeting. 
> 
> Eren shows he isn't all anger and spite, Bertholdt might melt if you put him out in the rain. 
> 
> And GodDAMNIT Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Firewall by Les Friction
> 
> If anyone ever wants to find me, I do have a tumblr. mayorstonerghoul.tumblr.com 
> 
> I'm there much more often than I update.

Erwin was in the middle of drilling a small squad of hunters when Bertholdt came running into the room. It was an odd look on a man who spent most of his time trying to look as small as he could around hunters. 

“Levi needs to speak with you. He said not to come tonight, finish preparing them….” Dark green eyes shifted to the group of hunters, Eren’s familiar form bringing a faint jerk. “He said we might have to move sooner than we planned.” 

The blond paused and nodded, reaching to squeeze the young vampire’s shoulder. “Thank you for bringing the message. Tell him I’ll be by tomorrow, and that I’ll have company.” 

“Y-yes sir.” Bertholdt turned and made it back out the door before he felt another touch. 

Eren’s hands were less gentle, despite the obvious care put into how he touched the vampire. “Hey, can we talk?” 

The taller man turned toward Eren, taking another step back out of the door frame. “I…. suppose.” 

Bright eyes scrunched as the hunter searched for the right words. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have been such an asshole when we had you here. You didn’t lie to me.”

“Oh.” Bertholdt paused and smiled, the flash of teeth showing where his fang had grown half-way in. “Apology accepted, you didn’t know any better then.” 

“Right. Be safe or whatever on your way back.” 

“Thanks, don’t overwork yourself.” Bertholdt spun and started to head off again, his shoulders held a little higher. 

 

When Erwin showed up the next evening it was with Hanji in tow. Although they were both greeted as guests, nervousness radiated off of Bertholdt when he walked them toward Levi’s room. 

“He slept in,” was the only reason Bertholdt offered when questioned about why he was in bed so late in the evening. 

Levi was sitting quietly in his chair when the door opened, the vampire slow to look up at the pair of hunters. He looked utterly exhausted. “God, why’d you bring four-eyes?” 

“They came to make amends.” Erwin stepped a little closer. “We feel responsible for Annie, so we devised a way to wake her.” 

Levi relaxed minimally and watched Hanji for a moment. “How are you planning to rouse her exactly? She refuses to eat.” 

“Oh!” Hanji walked right around the protective barrier that Erwin tried to be. “I brought medical tubing to put down her throat and into her stomach. One of our dear hunters donated your girl a meal too.” 

Grey eyes flashed and Levi growled. Erwin took a step between them just in case. “You want to hurt her more?!”

Undeterred, Hanji drew closer to the vampire, much to Erwin’s chagrin. “No, you see the tubes I brought are soft rubber. She’ll be uncomfortable at worst, I promise!” One of their warm hands sought out Levi’s. “I want to fix what I caused. Really.” 

Pale eyes bore into friendly brown and with an annoyed noise he sat back in his chair. “Let me finish my discussion with Erwin and I will make sure the boys don’t try to rip you in half.” 

Hanji’s excited chattering was quickly brushed off by the two men, Levi’s voice rising so he could be heard even as he gave Hanji’s hand a consoling pat. “Pixis has been busy.” 

Blond brows drew together. “Busy?” 

“On my way out I ran into a priest with no heartbeat. I doubt that he stopped at a singular pillar of the community like you, and for the record, Nile Dok is hardly trustworthy.“ Levi gave a tired sigh. “Depending on who we round up, I wanted you to know we might both be running at the end of this.” 

“Both?” One of those brows arched. “You’re going to leave after all this?” 

“Yes. We can’t stay if we kill all of those higher ups. I would rather have to run from Shiganshina knowing the people were safe, than be run out by the likes of Dot Pixis.” 

“That’s…. really noble of you.” Hanji looked almost surprised, their grip changing on his hand.

“Hardly, four-eyes. You wanted to see Annie, right?” 

“Yes, please.” 

 

The trio slowly left Levi’s room, heading for the one that Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie shared. Levi led them, ready to deal with the ire of the two men if the need arose. 

Reiner met them at the door with a snarl. “What are they doing?!” 

“Enough, Reiner, let Hanji try. Worst comes to worst she’s still asleep at the end.” Exhaustion slipped into his tone. “I won’t let anyone hurt her, I promise.” 

The burly vampire didn’t budge until Bertholdt appeared behind him. A gentle hand and a few murmured words were exchanged. As if by magic Reiner’s tension seemed to evaporate and he allowed the hunters and Levi into the room, only nervousness lingering in his expression. 

Levi was happy to herd the pair into the corner while they let Hanji work. Even knowing that they were there to help, the younger vampires growled when the hunters started to jostle and move Annie. Bertholdt hid his face in Reiner’s shoulder when Hanji began to work the tube into Annie’s throat, the growl tapering to a whimper. 

With the two boys contained by their elder, Hanji had no trouble quickly attaching the other end of the hose to a glass bottle filled with fresh, red blood, only to upend it so it could drain into the blonde vampiress. 

Levi was the first to take note of her color, ashiness fading into something warmer. The tube was removed once the bottle was empty and Hanji gave both Reiner and Bertholdt a small smile. 

“I hope she wakes up soon.” Their brown eyes strayed back to Bertholdt. “How is your fang?” 

The taller vampire gently pulled himself from Reiner, giving his hand a comforting squeeze before approaching Hanji. “It’s almost fully grown, would you like to see?” 

Hanji gave an excited gasp, craning their neck as Bertholdt leaned down, mouth open. 

“You’ve almost regrown it entirely! That’s amazing!” They marveled over the new pearly white fang before giving the tall vampire a gentle pat on the arm. “I wanted to apologize, too, for any pain I caused the three of you. The reason I do what I do is because I want to help our species live together happily, but not at the cost of hurting someone else with that goal.” 

Bertholdt straightened and smiled warmly. “We’ll find you better test subjects, Hanji. I forgive you.” 

Reiner made a noise of agreement as he shifted to stand with Bertholdt. 

“I’m going back to my room,” Levi sighed from behind them and slowly moved for the door. “Let me know when Annie wakes up, we both need to feed properly.” 

“We shouldn’t overstay our welcome,” Erwin quietly spoke up.

“You’re right.” Hanjji gave Bertholdt and Reiner’s hands each a squeeze before turning to pack up their medical supplies.

The boys milled around, Bertholdt’s hand gently squeezed around Annie’s.

“Have a good evening, boys. Hopefully she’s up and awake by sunrise.” Hanji gave them a final farewell before Erwin herded them back out the door, giving the pair a small smile of his own. 

 

The meeting came two days earlier than expected, and with Annie present between both of her boyfriends this time. Everyone seemed happy to see her, even the hunters themselves. 

However, Annie was not the focus of this meeting. 

Levi and Erwin stood on opposite sides of a chalkboard, talking in turns. Where Levi was indicating the layout that he had seen while in the house, Erwin was explaining where the blueprints he’d dredged up indicated doors, hallways, and even corners their foes could hide in.

The questions were few and far between this time. Everyone was busy taking notes, emotionally preparing themselves for the attack they would be performing the next day. The vampires planned to wear their cloaks, and since it would be necessary, to remain in the house after they had won. If they lost it didn’t really matter anyway, as Levi had pointed out. 

“If any of them surrender they are to be shackled until we can talk with them, not that I expect many of them to do so. Pixis and his lot are all very similarly minded.” There was a deep sigh. “I’ve been feeding every night lately, trying to build up my strength. You’ve all been split up into teams; at least one vampire with each group of hunters to ensure as few casualties as possible.” 

Erwin cleared his throat. “If you’re wondering about your assignments due to your usual patrols, you can ask either of us after we’ve wrapped up the meeting.” 

They droned on for a while longer, though a few of both families noticed the way Erwin and Levi would pause when they brushed one another by mistake. Rumors would start after they were done, but for now it was simply enjoyable to watch them working together. 

The meeting adjourned after two hours of intense discussion. Everyone was clear on their assignments and who and what they were looking for. 

The next morning was already rushing for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Who's ready for CONFLICT?!


	8. Last Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We lose more than we expect in war.

The sun was still low in the sky when the door of Pixis’ manor burst inward. There was no one in the foyer when they began their infiltration, but the vampires could hear the other coven starting to stir. Most of the teams headed down the hallway while Erwin and a few others headed for the stairs.

They figured that most of Pixis’ coven probably resided in the bottom floor and the basement the blueprints had revealed. With the doors opening on either side of him, Erwin found that he was right.

Chaos was upon them quickly. Vampires fighting other vampires, and the sound of damage being sustained throughout the house was deafening. Levi thought he heard the sound of that filthy banister finally giving way under someone’s weight. With any luck it would be one of Pixis’ reduced to dust. 

Reiner and Bertholdt were a two man army of their own, short swords the hunters had lent them in hand, as Annie grappled and threw enemies their way. They were a force to behold. If anyone looked at Bertholdt they would have hardly recognized him, a vicious snarl on his lips and eyes that glowed like burning coals. Even Reiner looked under control. 

Pixis’ coven was alarmingly large. It was no wonder that the hunters’ aim had been off. How do you pinpoint which vampires are which when there are so many? 

Mike, Armin, Petra and Jean were the ones to discover just how right Levi was about the collection of authority figures. Between them they took down no less than four of Nile’s officers as well as a rich merchant’s son, none of whom were willing to surrender. 

It was somewhere in this mess that Petra and Armin got separated from the rest of their team. The human boy was blind in the hallway, and admittedly Petra was far more worried about Armin than Jean, who had Mike. It was this worry that ended her life, a wrinkled hand emerging from the Darkness to drag her into it, leaving Armin alone. No one was around to hear him scream when Pixis inevitably came back for him.

Levi was too late to save either of them, Pixis’ self-satisfied expression enough to send the younger vampire into a rage. Children weren’t meant to die because of him. 

Levi charged with his sword drawn, frustrated snarls echoing down the halls when he was danced around and dodged as if he had no idea what he was doing. It only made Levi’s resolve to end this greater.

“Do you really think your little alliance is going to be able to take me down, Levi?” Another dodge and Pixis’ friendly expression took on the barest hint of cruelty. “You should have accepted my offer instead. You could have helped me take these worthless creatures down.” 

The heel of Pixis’ boot came to rest on Armin’s shoulder. A harsh kick rolled the young man to reveal his bloodied face, peaceful at least in death. 

With an enraged sound from Levi they began the dance again, blade flashing as it moved faster and faster. 

For the longest time it looked as if Pixis was going to get what he wanted, lines of blood trailing down Levi’s face from sharp claws that dug into his skin whenever he missed. A punishment, mockery to make him angrier. Levi knew better than to let it engulf him like this. 

It was one of those white hot streaks of pain that brought Levi clarity, his shoulder already trying to mend itself when he whirled to find Pixis ten feet behind him. In a moment of what he would later call idiocy, he flung the blade in his hand. 

It struck, lodging itself at an angle in the elder vampire’s throat and with a victorious yell Levi charged, hands wrapping around the hilt and part of the blade as he pushed Pixis back toward the wall. 

He withdrew the blade before he could behead Pixis, and a cruel grin flashed over Levi’s face. “The devourer becomes the devoured.” 

Sharp fangs dug into the healing wound and Levi began to drink. He would gladly take power from this monster. 

Pixis was reduced to dust in the younger vampire’s hands, crumbling only once Levi had drained him dry. 

 

The sounds of loss were heard on both sides of the field, and after two hours of fighting only two of the vampires were left alive from Pixis’ coven. Hitch, and another young man named Marlow cowered in a corner together when their room was broken into. They had come without a fight. 

Both hunter and vampire gathered back in the main hall. Time to count losses and clean up. 

The sound of a heavy body falling from the second floor had registered earlier in the battle, but only now did they realize who had fallen.   
Erwin stared at the ceiling with an expression of restricted pain. Blood seeped steadily from a wound in his side, and without any means to remove the part of the balcony now shoved through his ribs, he would certainly die. 

Grey eyes came into view and the blond gave a wry smile. “My apologies. I believe it was you that told me to be careful.” 

“It was, you great oaf…. Now answer me. Do you want to die, or can I save you?” Levi’s expression was full of concern, even as everyone else in the room seemed to stop breathing. 

Erwin reached to grip at the piece of wood jammed through him and grimaced when pain shot through the wound, staving off the unconsciousness that burned at the edges of his vision. “Turn me… I’m not ready to leave this world behind yet.” 

More than one gasp of relief rang from the gathered hunters and remaining vampires as Levi sank down to his knees, sharp fangs already digging into his own wrist. Pale grey eyes watched as Erwin began to drink from him, urging the man to continue, trying to feed him as much as he possibly could before his human death could consume him. 

Levi waited until the light faded from Erwin’s eyes before he pulled the banister free of the larger man’s body, flinching at the hole it left behind. “Someone help me move him. He should at least get the pleasure of waking up in his own bed.” 

 

Several hours passed while bodies were collected and losses were counted. Most of the humans returned to their headquarters, while the vampires used the sewers beneath the streets to move their dead back home for them. All in all their losses were less than the enemy’s, but it still left a bitter taste in their mouths. 

Armin, Eld, Petra, Isobel, and Farland were all lost during the battle. Some of them had gone out in heroism, while others were merely wiped away by stronger adversaries. Levi mourned the losses; his friends had been with him for at least a century and now they were gone. 

The victory toast they held that evening felt hollow as they each thought of their dead. Only a few of the remaining vampires and hunters were not in attendance. Levi had closed himself in Erwin’s room to wait for him to rise, easing the younger man into the next life. Mike and Nanaba had assumedly gone to reaffirm that they were both still alive and well. Mikasa and Eren were also missing from the tables, but no one gave it a second thought for now. Armin had been their best friend after all. 

Levi had drawn the chair from Erwin’s desk to his bedside. His body was still processing the strength that came from Pixis, as well as the other powers it had given him. He still wouldn’t be as powerful as the near ancient one had been, but it was a start. He rested there, posture relaxed in the oversized chair. 

“Wake up soon, would you?” Levi spoke tiredly, his eyes on the unmoving man as he waited. It had been nearly eight hours. Surely it would be soon? 

His train of thought was interrupted by two seperate things, one caused by the other. The door burst open and Erwin sat straight up in bed, bringing a start to the vampire who had very nearly been dozing in the chair. 

Mikasa stood in the doorway, filthy as if she had been running through the woods rather than the battlefield. 

One crisis before the other. Icy blue eyes had zeroed in on the only human in his vicinity, and a hungry growl filled the room. 

“Mikasa, get out now. I will come find you in just a moment.” Levi was already on his feet, a hand pushing back at the bigger man. When she remained frozen he snapped again. “Mikasa, get the fuck out!” 

The door slammed shut and it left Levi and Erwin alone, staring at one another. 

“Good morning, oaf. I imagine you’re hungry.” 

“Yes.” There was a rasp in Erwin’s voice, his throat bone dry while hunger burned through his very being. 

“....I have just the thing for that….” 

 

Ten minutes later Erwin’s door closed behind Levi, and he met the dark eyes of the woman who had busted down the door. “What did you need, Mikasa? You look like you’ve been chasing something through a thicket.” 

Her voice trembled a little when she finally spoke up. She looked near tears. “It’s Eren. He was taken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Uh. Bye Armin. And Petra. And Eld. And please don't hate me guys I promise we're getting somewhere.


End file.
